


[Podfic of] Ever After

by klb



Category: Into the Woods - Sondheim/Lapine
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 16:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1192386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic by klb of a fic by stopstartstall</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Ever After

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ever After](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/36210) by stopstartstall. 



## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/%5BInto%20the%20Woods%5D%20Ever%20After.mp3) | **Size:** 3.5 MB | **Duration:** 2:37

  
---  
  
From the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology I. The entire work can be found [here](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/249564.html).

**Author's Note:**

> Reader Notes (crossposted from 2011): Into the Woods is my favorite musical ever, and I say that as a great lover of musicals. So this story, with the perfect way it continues the story and the themes in the play, was fantastic fun to perform. I had two readings of Red, but I went with the one that sounded a little more measured and lyrical, because it reminded me of singing.


End file.
